


Cooperation

by Bellajuku



Category: Finder, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Viewfinder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellajuku/pseuds/Bellajuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami experiences migraines but refuses to acknowledge them for fear of appearing less-than omnipotent in front of Akihito. Akihito is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

**AN:**

**Hello everyone! I've loved these characters for a very long time, but this is my first experience writing for them, so please let me know what you think.**

**Everyone always writes about Akihito getting sicking or needing to be taken care of, but I've always liked the idea of Asami being to stubborn to properly take care of himself or to let someone else care for him. Basically, he has trouble with the fact that he's not actually omnipotent and sometimes needs a little help. Akihito for his part is unusually patient, but I feel like he has the capacity to be when it's necessary.**

**With Asami's stress levels at work, migraines seemed like the perfect ailment to inflict on him.**

**Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

"If you don't rest it won't go away."

This is perhaps the fifth or sixth time Akihito has said these exact words in the space of an hour, and while the level of irritation in his voice has risen, the level of concern has not dropped. It's this observation that keeps Asami from physically removing him from the doorway of his office. That and the fact that he's fairly certain if he were to stand up, he'd vomit.

"It's fine."

Akihito releases an exasperated sigh before abandoning his post and stepping all the way into the dimly lit room. His bare feet pad softly across the hardwood floor until he is behind Asami's desk with him, looking over his lover's shoulder.

Asami had fanned a few reports out on his desk in an attempt to accomplish something- or at least appear busy- but he flips them closed as Akihito steps closer and drapes his arms around his neck, resting his chin lightly on his shoulder.

" _Damn,"_ He murmurs gently, knowing to keep his voice down. "And to think how close I was to seeing all your evil plans. What was that, blueprints for the  _Deathray_?"

Akihito is very warm and his skin is soft when Asami rests his hand over the the arm draped across his chest. The boy is fresh out of the shower and smells like soap and something fruity, conditioner probably. These are all soft, pleasant things that don't overload his senses in the least, but that doesn't keep the bite out of his voice.

"Did you need something, Akihito?"

His tone is clipped, more than a little irritated and it's so much  _less_ than Akihito deserves from him but he can't stop himself. His temples are  _pounding_ and he just wants to ride it out without an audience.

"Yes," Akihito replies in the same gentle tone as before, refusing to respond to his bad attitude. "I need you to stop being a  _dick_ and take care of yourself for once."

 _Mostly_ refusing, anyway.

"I am taking care of myself. I took the pills."

"You're supposed to take them and  _lie down_ , not go sit in your office and stare at your desk."

"I was going over financial-"

"You haven't turned a page in ten minutes."

"I don't need to lay down."

Akihito sighs tiredly in his ear, warm breath ruffling his hair.

"You're clenching your jaw."

He is, he realizes, and it's several seconds before he manages to relax his face. The tendon still jumps though, waves of tension coming in time with the throbbing of his head.

"If you would lay down, I'd get you a cold compress like the doctor said and it would help."

Akihito is right of course. He usually is when it comes to the migraines. The boy is compassionate and- when he needs to be- patient.

It's strange to be taken care of though. That's what this is after all: Akihito  _caring_ for him, to the best of his abilities. It's sweet, charming, endearing and about a hundred other adjectives he'd never made use of before Akihito, but still strange. He struggles to accept it, sometimes outright refuses to. It's petty and stubborn and he always feels a twinge of guilt at throwing Akihito's kindness away. The boy never stops though, so maybe he understands. After all, if anyone knows him, it's Akihito.

Slender arms lift off of his shoulders and suddenly there are gentle finder carding through his hair.

"You better know how ridiculous you're being. If you don't, I have news for you."

Asami begrudgingly grunts his acknowledgment and, with that little piece of encouragement, Akihito curls his knuckles and presses them carefully into his temples.

"I mean, you would  _never_ let me pull this shit."

Another grunt, this time at the wonderful release of pressure Akihito is coaxing from his temples.

"That's because... you're a child... and if I hadn't intervened last winter... you would have died of the flu."

Akihito pauses and for a second, Asami thinks maybe he's provoked him past the point of no return. He continues though, his voice mercifully quiet but edged with an adorable crossness.

"Look, I'm gonna let that 'child' comment slide because you're in pain and all, but if you don't fix your attitude I'm gonna call Kirishima and tell him what a pain in the ass you're being."

The 'Kirishima' threat was not a new one, but still effective as Akihito  _had_ actually called his secretary once, much to Asami's surprise. That phone call had resulted in an appointment with his doctor and a codeine prescription which he hated, because it made him drowsy.

"No, please, have mercy."

Akihito snorts at his deadpan intonation and, already feeling drowsy from the medication, Asami pushes his chair back and holds out his arms.

Under normal circumstances, the brat would have shot him a nasty look and told him that if he wanted someone to sit in his lap, he'd better go find one of his club's bimbo hostesses.

Now though, apparently pleased with Asami's cooperation, Akihito slips around to his front and straddles his lap, hands returning to his temples immediately. Asami wraps his arms around his waist and tugs him closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck to breath his scent.

He's not sure how long they sit like this, only that it's long enough for the lightening in his head to calm into a dull ache. The medication has him dozing and sex is off the table for the night which is a shame because he's just noticing how cute Akihito looks in his tight briefs and that obnoxious purple hoodie he's always wearing. The the hood is trimmed with faux-fur that pools around his neck and he looks warm, even with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. He has stopped rubbing his temples and is now slumped against his chest, holding him tightly around the neck. Asami lets his hands run down his back, over and over again, a small thank you for the attention which Akihito seems to appreciate, arching into his touch like a cat.

He doesn't stay long though, pulling away to stand before holding both hands out.

"Let's go."

Instinct tells him to ignore the offer of help, stand up, throw Akihito over his shoulder and walk them  _both_ to the bedroom, because he is a capable adult who doesn't need coddling.

Common sense however tells him that- feeling lightheaded as he does- if he stands up too quickly he might fall over, possibly on  _top_ of Akihito which would be mortifying as well as dangerous for them both, because he is a capable adult who happens to be on heavy-duty painkillers.

In the end, he accepts Akihito's outstretched hands and promises to make up for the boring night in the morning, pressing a kiss to each palm. Akihito accepts the gesture with a blush before tugging him out of his chair, reminding him that he really will be  _sleeping_  tonight, just sleeping, and any attempts otherwise will be met with cold indifference.

Asami isn't sure the boy is capable of indifference, but now he is rather curious as to what that would look like.

**Very short but I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review~**

**Thank you**


End file.
